


Moonlight

by RoseThorne



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/pseuds/RoseThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xellos likes the way Zel looks in the moonlight, but not for the reasons Zel might think.</p>
<p>Originally written in April 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by a bunch of folks who aren’t me. I’m borrowing them for my perverse pleasure, much as Xellos borrows emotions for his.

Xellos liked to have sex with him under the light of the full moon, and he did so as often as possible. He let Zelgadis assume it was some sort of Mazoku quirk, even encouraging that assumption by claiming the reason was a secret.

The reason was personal, and though it wasn’t something Xellos found embarrassing, he knew better than to tell Zelgadis. If he told him, it would hurt him. Zelgadis spent so much of his existence unhappy already, rarely feeling a true positive emotion. Even when he did, there was usually a dark twist to it. As odd as it might feel for him to not want to cause the chimera pain, given that negative emotions were what the Mazoku race fed upon, he found himself reluctant to. He wasn’t capable of love, but he wondered sometimes if the strong affection he felt for Zelgadis, to the extent that he was concerned for his well-being, came close to it.

He did it because the moonlight bleached Zel’s naked stone skin almost white, made the pebbles sparkle like water, and gave him the illusion of humanity. He could pretend not to notice the darkness even in his arousal and ecstasy or how that darkness returned all too quickly when the moment had passed. On those rare moments that physical sensation overwhelmed his depression, as the shaman twisted and panted and moaned beneath him, Xellos was able to see the person he could have been.

He could imagine, in these moments, that the Red Priest hadn’t destroyed any possibility Zelgadis had of being happy. Even on the off chance that there was a cure, or if the Mother of All decided on some capricious whim to undo the curse, the impact of Rezo’s betrayal could never be erased. Though it seemed like blasphemy, he didn’t think even She could restore the purity that Zelgadis’ spirit had lost. That purity could only exist now in moonlit illusion.

It was a secret he chose to keep, not one he kept out of his sense of duty. It wasn’t a Mazoku quirk that led him to spend as many nights as he could manage with Zelgadis, outside under a blanket of stars. It certainly wasn’t duty that kept him interested in fucking Zelgadis, pulling sensation and passion from his stone body. That in itself was a satisfying conquest. It was no easy task to get Zel to give in to the pleasure his body was receiving, to put aside the darkness even in the face of orgasm.

It was a secret he kept because telling it could destroy even those moments when he defeated the chimera’s depression and brought about pure, unfettered bliss.

Xellos knew that he was incapable, as a Mazoku, of giving Zelgadis happiness—the very idea was absurd. But he could, at least, give him physical pleasure instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Slayers Kinkfest on the slayersadult LJ community, for the prompt: “Xellos/Zelgadis, outdoor sex - he likes the way he looks in the moonlight.”


End file.
